


Double Fudge

by aurilly



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How that iconic scene in Parasite might have gone, had recreational drugs been involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Fudge

Mohinder found himself putting down the tuning fork. He realized that he didn't actually have the energy to do this after all, and slumped into his desk chair. With a little giggle, he wheeled it so that he was sitting in front of Sylar, who was still securely duct-taped to the chair, IV flowing beautifully. Sylar watched him, and started chuckling to himself.

"What are you laughing about?" Mohinder demanded.

"I had a feeling things might come to this, so I slipped you a little something in those brownies I made you at lunchtime."

"You drugged me?"

Sylar grinned evilly. "In a manner of speaking."

"How dare you?" Mohinder tried to feel as outraged as the situation required, but his anger seemed to have melted away.

"You're one to talk," Sylar retorted, and squirmed emphatically. If he had been able to gesture at the position he was now in, he would have.

Mohinder was still mulling it over. Whatever was going on, he found that he didn't mind it. "What kind of something?" he asked lazily. "Rohipnol?"

"No, I did not slip you a roofie. What would I need that for? You and I both know you want to sleep with me."

The man's ego was monumental… and yet, he was right. Mohinder had no argument for that, so he asked, "Then what?"

"Just a little something to take the edge off so we could talk about this more rationally."

"Oh." It was shocking, and yet… whatever.

"Would you like to untie me?" Sylar asked softly, with the voice one would use with a kindergartener.

Mohinder contemplated it, but then decided against it. Sylar just looked so damn funny like that, strapped down with duct-tape. Duct tape! Hilarious. He cracked up at his own cleverness, until his stomach hurt from the full-body peals of laughter. Sylar simply watched him, waiting for him to finish.

"Well?" he insisted.

"No, I think I'll leave you like this." Mohinder slowly stood up and wandered over to the kitchen cabinets. "I'm so hungry all of a sudden. I wonder if we have any snacks."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he heard Sylar mutter to himself. But Mohinder was too happy to care.

"Oooh! Cookies!"


End file.
